Frieda Livêrie
Frieda Livêrie is the stage name of Simão Beços, a Brazilian drag performer from Manaus. She is best known for being the winner of Season 4 of Daniel's Song Race, and is regarded as one of the most successful contestants of all time. Drag Name Origin Beços was born in the headquarters of the newly-founded Alibaba online commerce company to Brazilian parents, who were both on a business trip to Hangzhou at the time. Enthralled by the concept of online commerce, Beços decided to give his drag act a theme surrounding online marketing. The name Frieda Livêrie came about after Amazon mistakenly removed the shipping charges off the delivery of Beach House's Bloom, which he could not find in Manaus at the time. Hadn't this happened, Beços' drag name would have likely been Yves Baie. Entrance "Why would you order a Hiss Spun free delivery CD when you can have the taste of Frieda Livêrie?" Proceeds to hang head down in shame. Daniel's Song Race Run Week 1 Required to send a song from her birth year, Livêrie chose to perform "New Tenant" by the Chinese singer-songwriter Faye Wong, which was released in October 2000. Competing with 12 other drag queens, she was declared safe and advanced to the next week. Week 2 Livêrie competed in the first mini-challenge of the season where she came second, losing out to fellow drag queen Phoebe Struts in a tiebreak. Struts was given the privilege of selecting pairs for the week, and selected Livêrie to pair up with her. Together, they selected a picture and were to choose a song to perform based on that picture. Team Phoeda, as they named themselves, chose to perform "Égi Táltos" by The Moon and The Nightspirit. They subsequently won, granting them a year's supply of ramen noodles supplied by Nene's Boutique and a pass to next week. Week 3 Returning to individual challenges, all queens were asked to perform a song in a language or dialect that was "rarely sung in." Livêrie decided to perform "Tir Ha Mor" by Gwenno, a song in the Cornish language. She went on to win that week's challenge, making this her second win, both consecutively and overall. As a result, Livêrie advanced to the fourth week. Week 4 Livêrie participated in the second mini-challenge of the season, in which she had to identify which song had more views, in a series of duels, on YouTube. In the quiz, she scored 12 out of 18 which was not enough to win. Azealia Bongos, the winner of the mini-challenge, ordered Livêrie to choose a song based around the number five. In response, she chose to perform "Suspirium" by Thom Yorke, as she said the song "encapsulates the idea of balance perfectly," in turn representing the number 5 perfectly as "it also represents balance." Livêrie finished high, ensuring her safety and therefore enabling her to continue to the fifth week. The result also ended Livêrie's winning streak. Week 5 Livêrie participated in the third mini-challenge of the season, in which she had to give Wigless Brinty a makeover into her drag daughter. With "Chargé d'affaires" Xi Ping, Frieda was declared one of three joint winners of the mini-challenge. As a result, Livêrie was designated as a team captain for Week 5's challenge. Having picked Cake Fart$ and Phoebe Struts to be on her team, the team was assigned to send songs by Rihanna. Livêrie's choice was "Sledgehammer," which was not received well by the judging panel, although the concept and Livêrie's effective team management were praised. She ultimately scored low, which was enough to guarantee her progression to the next week. Week 6 Livêrie did not participate in the infamous Reading is Fundamental mini-challenge, citing that she had other commitments to deal with, hence was ineligible for the mini-challenge reward. Colleen Green assigned Livêrie with FYR Macedonia for the equally infamous Eurovision Fest main challenge, in a decision that was heavily controversial, and one in which Livêrie was vocally critical of, calling out Green multiple times. Regardless, Livêrie selected "Crno i belo," the Macedonian entry in 2012, which was well received by the judges. She subsequently placed high, securing her participation in the next week. Week 7 Livêrie was asked to select a Halloween-themed song for the seventh week's main challenge, and in response she chose "The Mysterious Vanishing of Electra" by Anna von Hausswolff. Livêrie won the challenge, making this her third win of the season, and so advanced to the eighth week. Week 8 The eighth week's main challenge requested Livêrie to send a song from a video game soundtrack. Without hesitation, Livêrie selected "Battle! Champion Cynthia" from the fourth generation of the main Pokémon video game series. Once again, she won the main challenge which equalled and shattered multiple DSR records: this win made Frieda Livêrie - along with Juliapeño - one of two queens to win the most main challenges in a single season, while Livêrie also obtained the highest ever recorded score during an ongoing season in the "Dusted or Busted" Scoring System, achieving +9. Week 9 For the ninth week, Livêrie selected a song that raised awareness or was related to mental health. Livêrie was one of the last to select her entry - "Miroirs d'automne" by Lisbonne Télégramme - a French song with connotations of suicide. She subsequently placed high, increasing her Dusted or Busted score even further to +10 and ensuring her place in Week 10's ball. Week 10 Livêrie participated in the final mini-challenge of the season, in which she had to identify 5 individual songs sent in past editions of Daniel's Song Race which were combined into one file. Although Delilah Grace sent in her 5 guesses first, one of them was incorrect which provided Livêrie with an opportunity to send in her 5 guesses, which were all correct. As a result, Livêrie won the mini-challenge, and as the reward, she assigned queens to judges to whom they would send a song pandering to them. Frieda's setlist was composed of three songs: *"Dreams" by The Cranberries (a song dedicated to one's parents) *"For the Dreamers" by Evi Vine (a song dedicated to one's future self) *"Human" by Kimbra (a song pandering to Malala) Although "Dreams" was slightly criticised by the panel for being too superficial as a song, the set overall was widely praised by the judges and so Livêrie placed high, losing out to Delilah Grace. This placing increased her Dusted or Busted score even further to +11. Week 11 For the first time in the season, the main challenge did not require Livêrie to send a song, but rather to write a verse for "Call Me Mother," which she would perform alongside the remaining 3 queens: Delilah, Junglepu$$y and Azealia. She performed her verse last in the song, and was declared safe alongside Delilah and Junglepu$$y - thus making the Final 3. This week resulted in the Dusted or Busted scores being frozen, essentially meaning that Livêrie now holds the record for the highest Dusted or Busted score ever recorded, at +11. Week 12 For the final challenge of the season, all queens were asked to send a song representing themselves and to make a statement regarding why they should win. Livêrie was first to make her statement, emphasising her effort and hard work put into her run, and how her results reflect her success. She sent Beach House's "PPP," highlighting that she would not be leaving the race without sending her "favourite band of all time," and justified her choice with a highly personal reason. Throughout the twelve weeks, Livêrie was hotly tipped to win the season although she faced strong competition from Junglepu$$y too. However, Junglepu$$y stunned the panel, queens and viewers by telling the panel not to vote for her as she believes she shouldn't win, while simultaneously highlighting Livêrie's success. Livêrie was announced as the winner of the fourth season, and also won the title of Miss Congeniality in a 5-2-2-1-1-1-1 vote. Additionally, she came second in the Miss Musicality vote, but lost out to Delilah Grace. Daniel's Song Race stats Trivia *Frieda Livêrie won consecutive challenges in a season earlier than any other queen (weeks 2 and 3). *Along with Juliapeño, Frieda Livêrie is one of two queens to win the most main challenges in a single season (4). *Frieda Livêrie holds the record for the highest ever recorded score in the "Dusted or Busted" Scoring System, with +11, set in Week 10. *Frieda Livêrie never participated in a singoff, nor had she been in the bottom 2 - the only queen in the fourth season to achieve this feat. *It took 10 weeks for Frieda Livêrie to be declared safe in a challenge again - between and including weeks 2 and 10, she had either won, placed high or placed low. *She is also the only queen to have won consecutive challenges on multiple occasions (weeks 2 and 3, followed by weeks 7 and 8). *Frieda Livêrie is the first and only queen to have won both a season and a secondary title (Miss Congeniality, in Livêrie's case). Navigation Category:Winners